


The Valentine's Day Card

by PumpkabooSunset



Series: Holiday Related Oneshots [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gay, Homoromantic, M/M, Panromantic, Sonia and Leon aren't in a relationship, They're both Ace but it isn't mentioned, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day 2021, Valentine's Day Fluff, Victor runs into Hop's door and gets a nosebleed, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkabooSunset/pseuds/PumpkabooSunset
Summary: 'I hope he likes this…' Victor sighed. 'I hope he doesn't just laugh in my face or something... What if he says he's straight?'--------Victor wants to make a card for the boy he likes since it's Valentine's Day. Will Hop say yes to being his Valentine?--------Short but sweet fluff.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Holiday Related Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Valentine's Day Card

Victor scrunched up a card. He threw it on the floor and sighed with frustration. 

'Damn Valentine's day… Why is making a card so hard? Should've just bought one from the shops, but none of them are gender neutral…'

His Sobble picked up the paper and threw it in the bin. It was full to the brim with scrunched up paper.

' 'N he's probably straight.'

He sighed. 

'Hang on a minute… I could get a picture of both of us 'n make it a heart shape and write on the back.'

He looked around his room for a spare picture of him and the boy he liked. He noticed a pile of pictures on his table, so he flicked through them.

A picture of Leon… Ok, he was nice, but this boy was even nicer… 

A picture of Sonia and Leon holding Yamper... Being a photographer sucked when everyone and their grandma wanted you to do a photoshoot...

A picture of Bede doing the middle finger..? He should burn it...

But under that picture was the best thing he had ever seen. Him and Hop.

In the picture they were eating cake together. He didn't know who had taken the picture with his camera, but it was so cute he wasn't mad about it.

He printed another picture so he could stick the other ones (minus Bede's) into his scrapbook.

He picked it up and smiled. Time to make this card.

Grabbing some scissors, he started cutting the picture into a heart shape. After he had finished, he grabbed some red card and stuck the heart onto it.

He cut the card so it was an outline to the picture.

He was done. He smiled and held up his card, blushing bright red.

Now all he needed to do was write a message on the back.

'Dear Hop,' he said out loud as he wrote, 'Happy Valentine's day… uh, what do I write here… Be my Valentine? Love vic-tor.'

Satisfied, he grabbed a blue envelope and wrote Hop's name in swirly silver letters on the front.

'I hope he likes this…' Victor sighed. 'I hope he doesn't just laugh in my face or something... What if he says he's straight?' 

Sobble patted his trainer on the back.

* * *

Victor nervously walked to Hop's house. He didn't look nervous, since he was good at hiding it, but his hands were sweating like crazy.

He took a deep breath when he reached their door. He made sure his letter was in his pocket. 

He knocked on the door.

Hop's mum opened the door and smiled. 

'Hello, Victor! Happy Valentine's Day!' she welcomed him, her voice warm and kind.

'Morning! I'm here to see Hop.' he happily replied.

She opened the door wider and stepped to the side. 

'You don't need to tell me that. I know that's who you want to see every single time.'

Victor felt his face get hot. He ran up the stairs, accidentally running into Hop's bedroom door.

'Cr... ap…' 

He felt a bit of blood trickle down into his mouth.

The door swung open and Hop looked at him anxiously.

'Vic! Are you ok?' 

'What? Yeah, I'm fine…'

Hop ran to get a tissue.

'I think you're supposed to keep your head back when you have a nosebleed.' said Hop, handing him the tissue.

'Thanks… I'm pretty sure you've gotta pinch your nostrils too.'

'And breathe through your mouth.'

There was a long, awkward silence.

'So, why did you come here?' Hop asked, trying to start a conversation.

'I… wanted to give you something…'

Victor blushed bright red. He grabbed the card out of his pocket and handed it to Hop, trying to avoid getting blood on the envelope.

'Happy Valentine's day!'

Hop blushed a little. 'Thanks, mate!'

He tore open the envelope and beamed when he was the card. 

'It's that picture! Aw Vic, thanks..!'

Victor smiled. 'Go on, turn it over.' 

Hop did what he said. 'Dear Hop… Happy Valentine's day… Be my Valentine… Love, Victor.'

Yellow eyes looked into brown. 'Vic… I… yes.'

The two boys nervously looked at eachother and blushed brightly.

'Yes, what?'

'Well, this card is saying something like ''be my boyfriend'' ain't it? So… yes.'

Victor anxiously looked at him. 'You like guys, right..?'

'Of course, mate. I think I'm pan. Why else would I say yes?' Hop laughed a bit.

His laughter was contagious, so Victor laughed a little too.

'Love you, Hop.'

'Love you too, Victor!'

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> You may leave constructive criticism and you can point out any errors :)


End file.
